Christmas eve 2017
In this episode, on Christmas Eve, Courtney Sue Forson gets a real surprise, while the family gets together. The talk is of Jolie Forson being away from the family, as she has moved to London. Of course, as is usual, the vicious Jennifer Barrett just HAS to make trouble, but, as always, she is stopped dead in her tracks! Scene One The Atchley Mansion, everyone is assembled for the family's formal dinner. One of the few times where everyone is dressed formally and is together. Every branch of the family has arrived and are well-represented. Sammy and Courtney Sue Forson are sitting together. Ellie, looking ravishing in a gorgeous Vera Wang dress, looks positively regal. Everyone is dressed in their most formal style. A huge box is set in front of Courtney Sue's place setting. She is intrigued. COURTNEY SUE: I wonder what this is? SAMMY: Not sure, sis. We have to wait to see what it is. ELLIE: It's certainly a large box. I wonder who could have sent it? COURTNEY SUE: I am not sure, sis. I know it couldn't have been Jolie. She's not able to make it this year. SAMMY: Yeah, that was hard for Mom and Dad to take. But, I can understand it. COURTNEY SUE: I can't believe that Jolie got so fortunate in the UK. I mean, we were all thrown when Jolie announced that she got a job in London. Surprising still that she would be working for Women's sports in the UK. But it is what happened. She moved to London after her first semester. She's studying at Cambridge, and she's working with a lot of good athletes. Maybe, it is for the best. SAMMY: Jolie really grew up. She's doing well for herself, and she's working on her citizenship in the UK. Valerie Mitchellson said to Mom that she is sponsoring her. Which is good. (meanwhile, Sheila and Dylan are talking) SHEILA: I hope Anyssa is all right. She was shocked to the core when Jolie announced at Thanksgiving that she was moving to the UK. DYLAN: We all were. I think this was a year of shocks. SHEILA: Dad and Wendy moving into their new townhouse near our house. Everyone's lives changing. The kids in college now, and it's just becoming a lot more insane. ANYSSA: I talked with Jolie on the phone last night. She's doing well. Adjusting to London, wonderfully. She misses Thanksgiving, admittedly, but she's attending dinner at one of her fellow coaches home. It's pretty fun. She's having the time of her life. (in runs Mrs. Buxley. She is rather distressed.) CRAIG: What is it, Mrs. Buxley? MRS. BUXLEY: As usual. We have an uninvited guest! COURTNEY SUE: And I just bet we know who it is! That wretched Jennifer Barrett. SHEILA: I wish she would just disappear! DYLAN: Same here. AARON: Don't worry, everyone. I'll handle her! (A furious Aaron storms to the foyer.) JENNIFER: Let me in! Donald Trump distinctly said I can be here! AARON: Leave us alone, Jennifer! JENNIFER: NO! I don't have to do ANYTHING I don't want to! I can harass you as much as I want to. AARON: No, you can't! I am a part of the Harper family. JENNIFER: You're an idiot! AARON: No, Jennifer! I am not the idiot! YOU are! I am ordering you to leave! And if you refuse, then I have told security to get you the hell out of here, using whatever force is necessary! JENNIFER: You wouldn't DARE! AARON: I would! I am sick and tired of you ruining everything that this family does! I am beneath sick to death of you! All you do is get even worse every single day! You are the worst kind of narcissist! JENNIFER: I don't care! The world revolves around me! As it SHOULD! AARON: No, it doesn't! And the sooner you realize that, the better we all will be! Now, I am not going to tell you again! Get out of here, or face arrest! JENNIFER: On what charges?! AARON: Trespassing! You are trespassing on private property! JENNIFER: I own this house! I own this land! I own this city! Donald Trump gave it to me! (As always, Jennifer is lying!) AARON: Get out of here, Jennifer! Right NOW! JENNIFER: NO! AARON: I am calling the police! JENNIFER: Burn in hell! AARON: No, Jennifer Barrett, YOU will! (The police come in and drag the screaming Jennifer out of the mansion! She is still ranting and raving as she is dragged out!) JENNIFER: I swear, you will all be executed! Orders of Donald Trump! (A furious Courtney Sue walks up to Jennifer. She rears back and slaps her hard across the face. Her eyes are narrowed into slits and a furious look is on her face. Her voice is cold) COURTNEY SUE: Get out of here, RIGHT NOW! JENNIFER: Go to hell! I am leaving, but you won't get away with this! COURTNEY SUE: I wrote Trump a letter asking him what to do about you. He told me to give you a message. JENNIFER: What is it?! That he is dumping Melania and marrying me, his true pretty one?! COURTNEY SUE: No, he is telling you to drop dead! And to quit saying that he gave you this city. He did NO such thing! (Once again, a furious Jennifer screams. She cannot stand that she did not get what she wants.) JENNIFER: He loves me! I am his pretty one! He will throw over Melania and marry me! I am his pretty one! I AM HIS PRETTY ONE!!!!! ME!!!!!!!! I AM HIS PRETTY ONE!!!!!!!! (The cops drag the screaming Jennifer out of the house. She is howling and throwing a tantrum as usual) AARON: Great work, Courtney Sue. COURTNEY SUE: I thank you, Aaron. I am sick and tired of her interfering with our family get-togethers as well! She is a pain! AARON: I was wondering what the huge box is in front of your plate? COURTNEY SUE: Well, we'll find out soon enough. (Aaron and Courtney Sue go into the dining room. Everyone is waiting to see Courtney Sue open her box.) BRYAN: Time to open your box, honey. COURTNEY SUE: I admit, I am a bit nervous. SAMMY: We're here for ya. (Courtney Sue lifts the lid of the box. Inside is a most beautiful gown. It's a Vera Wang gown, similar to what Ellie is wearing. Ellie blushes shyly.) COURTNEY SUE: It is RAVISHING! Who thought of this? ELLIE (shyly): I did, Court. I thought it would be a wonderful dress for you to have. I had one, and I felt bad that you didn't. COURTNEY SUE: Thank you, Ell. I love it. ELLIE: You're welcome. (The two sisters hug one another. The scene fades) Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Episodes featuring Anyssa and Susannah Category:Episodes featuring Aaron and Aidan Atherton